My Big Brother
by Lil LoNiChi Bambii
Summary: He may be very overprotective, stubborn, and sometimes, gets too angry, but I love him so much, he's my big brother.


**_Title:_** _My Big Brother_

**_(chapter)Summary:_** _He may be very overprotective, stubborn, and sometimes, gets too angry, but I love him so much, he's my big brother._

**Pairing(s):** _None._

**_Author's Note:_** _This is my first fic and I got this idea from my cousin, IJAG123's big brother and her. It was like last year when I got the idea. This is not related to the Tornament, in fact in this story, there is no tornament. Hwoarang is a li'l bit based off my older cousin(IJAG'S big brother)and the narrator(which is the little sister)is based off IJAG._

_**

* * *

**_

_**~My Big Brother**_

I wonder if he noticed that I'm still back here. Although, I am 13 years old, he doesn't care if I hear it, he just doesn't want to hear me say them.

"Ay, I can't help it if she that fucking hot! I'm just sayin', my hands are bad little devils!" said my 19 year old big brother to his also 19 year old friend that was sitting in the passenger seat, oh I forgot to say, I was in a car.  
My big brother just picked me up from my friend's house, my mom asked to.

"You one nasty son of a bitch!" his friend said laughing,  
"Whatever!" my brother said ... also laughing,

A driver cuts my big brother off, which almost made us get crashed.  
*BEEP*"What the fuck!?!" my big brother shouted, "What the Hell is this bitch's problem!?!"

He looked in the rear view mirror. I realized he was looking at me.  
"You hungry?" He said to me  
I nodded, "Yeah." I said,  
"You wanna go to _Taco Bell_?" He asked,  
"Ok." I said,  
I don't know why, but I always get nervous talking to him, as if I was talking to a cute boy, only this is my brother, and I don't have a knot in my stomach, and I don't think he's cute. I guess 'cause I look at him as someone dominant over me. Someone that is intimidating. But I'm still not afraid to give him a warm hug.

"Hwoarang, she just texted you, she said, 'imma fukking kill u!'. Haha! Nice knowin' ya!" his friend said,  
"Shut up, Jin! Let me see." my brother said grabbing his cell phone, he started texting in something, I didn't know what it was, until he said it out loud.

"What'chu say?" Jin said smiling,  
"I said, 'u kno u like it.'" Hwoarang said laughing,  
I hate it when he texts and drives at the same time, I'm not gonna do that for sure, but he thinks nothing will happen I guess.

I didn't realized that I was bobbing my head to the rap music that my brother was blasting, "C.C., you like these songs?" Hwoarang to me, yes, he called me C.C., it's short for Chung Cha,  
"Y-Yeah" I said, after that he and Jin started laughing, saying how I was growing up fast and that next thing they know, I'll be walking into my house from my school yelling "DAMN IT!". I was blushing a little, don't know why, but I was. Good thing he and his friend didn't notice, _especially_ his friend, Jin. I guess you can say I have some sort of bunny-crush on him, but I mean, who doesn't? He's cute and very sweet! Anyway, I was bobbing my head 'cause I was stuck in the beat of the song. I'm kind of got some influences from my brother, same with his I-wouldn't-couldn't-sometimes shouldn't-care additude, like for example he jumped over the living room couch, my mom got mad 'cause she said that's messing it up. I started doing it just 'cause I was almost was late for school. I easly jumped over that couch, and thought it was fun. No wonder Hwoarang does it, it's an easier way to get across the room.

"C.C., you gotta boyfriend?" my brother said to me,  
I blushed again, hoping he or Jin wouldn't notice,  
"Uh, no." I responded,  
"She only said that 'cause she know you'll kill the guy." Jin said smiling, how dare he!?! I thought we were cool!  
"Is that true?"  
"No," I said, "almost all the boys I now are jerks!"  
Both of them started laughing, while I tried to keep a straight face  
"Well, at least you ain't one of them girls that wanna be wit' them guys. And if a boy try and do something to you, I swear ...!"  
It's true, if I were to be in a serious relationship, my big brother is gonna _have_ to meet the poor guy. He was _a li'l_ proctive ... Ok I'm lying, he is WAY OVERproctive! But He is only like this because he loves me. Like this one time ...

**_flashback  
_**"What were you doin' wit' my sister?!" Hwoarang shouted,  
"Nothin', man calm down. Can't I just talk to her for a sec.?" said the other guy, he had a smile that you would see on any player.

I was minding my own business, doing my math homework, which I hate more than medicine, and trying to concentrate. I was only in 6th grade and a 12 year old, but a 12th grade creep had to come up and have a little "talk".  
I tried to get away but he was persistant, not good.  
First thing that came to my mind was _Quick! Hit him in his balls! Throw a book at 'em! Get away from him!_, but this sick bastard was holding my wrist down hard! I couldn't get free.  
I looked over his shoulder to see my big brother Hwoarang walking towards me. I thought _I'm saved!_, but then I remembered he would act in rage, and I saw his face, it was in **rage**!

"What the **Hell** were you doing to my little sister!?" Hwoarang shouted holding the other guy's collor. To tell you the truth, I was smiling deviously. I was happy to see the little sicko getting yelled at by my brother, even though I had tears on my face.  
Yeah, I was crying.

Next thing I know, I saw the creep face down on the floor! My big brother's right knuckles were red, and his face seemed too be more calm.  
"C'mon." He said sternly,  
I grabbed my stuff then ran next to him. As we were walking back home I said,  
"Hwoarang?"  
"What?" He said monotone not looking at me,  
"I don't wanna go outside alone no more." I said, I soon after noticed my grammer was a bit off,  
He chuckled and then looked down at me,  
"You're gonna have to be outside alone once in a while, you just gotta learn how to protect yourself." He said,  
"But I want you to protect me, like the way you punched that creep!" I said,  
He was smiling was laughing a little,  
"You scared me a bit." He said sounding serious again,  
"What?" I said in disbelief, "How can _I_ scare _you_?"  
"You were crying! And you looked scared too." He said.

I never thought I would scare him! But when he explained, I think I could undertsand why he was worried. Seeing your little sibiling in trouble would make you want to take them in your arms for safety.  
_**end flashback**_

I tried to look outside the window, but I had to squint my eyes to do so. It was hot outside and inside the car, even though in was, like, 8:16 p.m. and it was the middle of November. Well ... even if it was November, and that it was 8:16, it doesn't make any differents. It's mostly ALWAYS hot over here in North Miami, Florida. But I don't mind. I love it actually, despite the fact I was born here, along with my two other brothers. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say, I have another older brother. His name is Hyun-Ki, he's 17 years old. He's more "nicer" than Hwoarang, and what I mean is that Hyun-Ki is more calmer, while Hwoarang is very rude sometimes ... wait. Aw great! I just found another example of how Hwoarang's influences got to me!

Anyway, as I looked outside the car window, I saw many tall buildings, so much palm trees, all made me smile. I always wanted to climb up a plam tree, just like Hwoarang. But when he climbed up one he was only 14 years old, and he slipped and fell and ended up with a bruise on his back, which made teachers think he was being abused, especially how he tells them how he _really_ got it,

"Where'd this bruise come from!?"  
"I, uh, fell ... off the palm ... tree."

only reason he answered like that 'cause, I mean, you gotta admit, it sounds like a stupid excuse!

"Ay!" Hwoarang said, I instantly looked towards the back of my brother's head, as if I knew he spoke directly to me,  
"What'chu want?" Hwoarang said to Jin, I wasn't listening after that, I thought he was talking to me.  
I love _Taco Bell_, but I'm _in_ love with their _Mexican Pizza_, It tastes really good!  
"Ay, C.C., what drink you want?" He asked me, before I could even speak he said, "... And a small _Coke_."  
I _hate_ it when he doesn't let me finish. And I wanted a _Sprite_!

That's what I miss around the house. His rudeness that sometimess happens to be funny. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, he moved out when I was in the 6th grade, after a family inccident ...

**_flashback  
_**"... And you know what you did!?! You punched her! You fucking punched her when all she tried to do was calm you down and help me!!" Hwoarang said,  
"So?" my dad said, it's not what you think, he barely can speak perfect english and he doesn't know any better way how to explain things,  
"So?! SO_!?!*_bang_*"_ Hwoarang started to holler,  
"Please, Hwoarang calm down!" my mom said tearfully,  
"NO I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! I WANNA KNOW, WHAT GAVE YOU A GOOD FUCKING REASON FOR YOU TO HIT HER!?! YOUR OWN WIFE! WHAT GAVE YOU A GOOD REASON TO NOT BE THERE, BUT WHEN YOU _ARE_ THERE, YOU ALWAYS HAVE **FUCK** ME UP!?!" Hwoarang shouted,

My father had a hot temper, that explains how me and Hwoarang get easily mad, and a long time ago, before I was born, he made a lot of mistakes because of his anger issues.  
From what I heard from my big brother, my mom went to his school and picked him up early when he was around 12 years old. I forgot the rest, but my dad got mad for something and hit my big brother, my mom tried to stop him, but then my dad apparently "punched" her.  
I can tell, it haunts my big brother along with other merories. He would tell me I'm lucky that our dad stop letting his temper get flared easily when I was only 8 years old, but I got some of my brother's "suffering", as they call it.

I cried that night, it was around 12:23 a.m.. I hate it when my family starts figthing, it hurts my heart.

The morning after, my brother had some of his friends help move out, it was around 7:42 a.m.. I wanted to cry again. There was a hole in the wall, obviously from last night.  
Once they were done, Hwoarang hugged my my mom, me, and waved Hyun-Ki good-bye. My dad was at work, I hated his work days.  
"You're not coming back for dinner, aren't you?" I said, my voice was noticebly breaking,  
"What, and miss mom's dinner?" He said trying to make me smile, it worked, "Of course I'm coming back, for visiting though."  
those last two words made me feel a little sad inside, but it was better than nothing.  
He hugged and I hugged him back.  
I told my mom that I wished that night never happened, but she disagreed. She said they finally showed their feelings towards each other. She then told something I didn't know, outside, my big brother and my dad had a father-son moment. My dad and Hwoarang were hugging and crying, the mental picture of that actaully weirded me out, and my dad kept saying he was sorry.  
A few months later, my big brother was getting along with my dad more, same with Hyun-Ki. And Hwoarang kept his promise, he did come back for dinner, for the food, and he came back for other reasons too, I don't what though. And to make me smile.  
**_end flashback_**

"Damn it, I said I didn't wanted any pickles!" Hwoarang said then cussed something in Korean about the employees,  
"Ay, just be happy there ain't no fly or anything!" Jin said joking,  
I remembered this one time when my big brother cussed someone out, I had no idea what was going on, but I always thought I would have to find out when I'm older, and I was right ...

**_flashback  
_**I was at a fair with three of my "cousins", some of my big brother's friends, and my two brothers. Ok, maybe they arn't _really_ my cousins, but we call each other cousins. And I call there mom and dad aunt and uncle while they do the same, and the weirdest thing is, they're Korean too. Our parents knew each other before any of us were born.  
Anyway, something happened, something , to me at least, funny.

Hyun-Ki accidently left us to go to the bathroom, going to the bathroom wasn't the accident part, and got lost, that was the accident part.  
And so I got worried and started to cry, I was only 9 years old!

"C.C., we're going to find him, alright? Everythings Ok, Hyun-Ki is going to be Ok." Hwoarang said, he had his hands on my shoulders and I bet from a distance it looked like he was shaking me, but he wasn't.  
I nodded, but I still cried because the thought of someone gone is scary!

Hyun-Ki was walking towards us and saw me crying,  
"What happened?" He said worried to my big brother,  
"She was worried about you 'cause you left." Hwoarang said,  
"Oops." Hyun-Ki said with a face that says "Oh, I wish I hadn't done that"  
"Yeah, oops!" Hwoarang said annoyed  
My big brother then comes to me and said,  
"Look, there he is, he's Ok, alright? Don't cry anymore, you don't need to cry anymore." Hwoarang said again with his hands on my shoulders,  
I looked up and saw my other brother, that made me smile, but then something else _had_ to make me frown again!

Two security people went up to my brother and told him to leave,  
"What I do?" Hwoarang said raising his voice,  
"Sir, you are going to have to leave." said one of the men with an 'okie dokie' accent, the same kind that pronounces _everything _and that sounds like it's from a corny dad that would typically have those pipe cigars and glasses, read the local newspaper, and sit in the living room chair, which acually got on my nerves,  
"I was only trying to calm down my little sister." my big brother said, by now I would expect someone to explain things,  
At the time, I thought they wanted him to leave 'cause they thought he was "bullying" me, but now I think it was because they thought he was gonna take me away and *ahem* .. uh, do something to me.  
"Sir, you're going to have to leave or else you're trespassing." said the same man, jeez I wanted to throw a brick or somethin' at this guy!  
"Oh, so now I'm trespassin'?" my big brother said sounding "calm", "I'm fucking trespassing!?!" He said raising his voice even louder.  
Next thing I know, this dude grabbed my brother's wrist and said,  
"Turn around, sir, I'm going to have to cuff you."  
'... AW **_HELL_** NAH!' is what I would've said. I grab the first thing that I could take, which was(Hell yeah!)a large rock, and threw it(HELL YEAH!)at the guy's balls(**HELL YEAH, BULL'S EYE!!**)!  
"What the hell?" my big brother mumbled and saw that it was I that threw the rock. After he realized I threw it a BIG smile crept on his face, like he was proud of me or somethin'.

He, along with a lot of other people, started going "oh!!" then laughed, but I wasn't.  
"Don't touch my big brother, again!!" I shouted. I felt something pick me up by my waist, it was Hwoarang. As he was carrying me out of the fair I kept yelling out,  
"Yeah, that's right! The next you do that, I'MMA USE A BAT!!" that made everyone lose their minds!  
Hwoarang still was smiling, him, his friends, my "cousins", my other brother, were all laughing so hard and smiling up to their ears. Hwoarang was still carrying me and still was laughing.  
Everybody was jogging back to the cars and left to the nearest _Mcdonalds_.  
Sweet.  
**__****_end flashback_**

It was around 8:21 once we got back home.  
"Thank you, baby." my mom said to Hwoarang and then kissed him on his cheek.

"Yo, we gotta get going." Jin said closing his cell phone, "Also, Steve said that Jules wanna slap you."  
Hwoarang smiled at that, "Alright, hold up." He said.  
I was at my bedroom door leaning against the framing, he walked over to walked over to me and said,  
"Did you like my new car?"  
"Yeah." I said nodding, "Are you coming back for dinner?" I asked,  
"Psh, of course, don't be stupid, stupid!" He said joking, He raising an arm out signaling me to give him a hug. During I hugged him he said,  
"I'm fine, Ok. Don't worry, I won't be in another accident." He said to me,  
I go, "You don't know that."  
He squeezes me and said, "Shut up, I'm trying to make you feel better." He said laughing,  
It worked, I started to giggle and feel a little better.  
There's always traffic around Miami, and it rain's most of the time since it was a tropical area. One week and a half ago there was a severe Thunder storm, causing the traffic even worse, but then it turned into a violent car crash. My big brother's car was "destroyed" and he was hurt himself too. But now he's Ok.  
"See ya later, stupid." He said to my other brother who was on the computer,  
"Shut up." Hyun-Ki said smiling.

I watched his new, and awesome, car drive away from my upstairs bedroom.  
I wished he was still living with us, but of course he wanted to move. At some point Hyun-Ki and I will feel the same way.

He may be very overprotective, stubborn, and sometimes, gets too angry, but I love him so much, he's my big brother.  
My Big Brother.

**_~The End_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That was it! I wonder if anyone noticed I copied my cousin's writing style a little }=D, and that if my cousin will like this. I also made this to make her feel better, she's been a little sad lately :'( . Also, in the fic, it said C.C. didn't think Hwoarang was cute ... LIE. Everyone knows he is so hot! Besides Steve of course ^-^._


End file.
